


Speechless, Part 2

by morning_sun



Series: Speechless [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I was 26, Michelangelo and Renet, Mikey x Renet, Other, Plus Humor I think, Smut, This fic is damn old, This part was originally written in 2011, When things were good and everything wasn't on fire, Whoo boy they got better at sex, just wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_sun/pseuds/morning_sun
Summary: "So mine and Renet's relationship had been reduced to a wager. … Great."Part 2, picking right up where we left off.





	Speechless, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> *Michelangelo pats the cushions of his new AO3 home and looks around* "I like it," he says with an approving nod.

 

* * *

_Speechless, Part 2_

* * *

 

The room was quiet. … _Too quiet_.

And then, "Ha! I told you! Pay up!"

The room had been in complete silence for almost a full minute until that point, and I had stared to worry that I'd entered an alternate universe where I would just stand there and receive shocked looks from my family for all time. But Donny, who I had always suspected of knowing my secret, had just broken the stunned lull with his demand for Raphael to "pay up."

So mine and Renet's relationship had been reduced to a wager. … _Great_.

Raphael just looked at me, eyes showing that he did not comprehend what I'd just said, what Donny had confirmed.

"… Wait… Wha," Raphael sat there, mouth open, looking between me, Donny, Renet, then back to me. I could see the moment when he took it all in, when he finally comprehended what I'd just announced. Renet smiled widely at him, and it clicked. He'd though in his head, _Mikey is fucking Renet_. That's what he'd thought, I know it is. He's a hot headed asshole, and hot headed assholes think things like that. And yeah, my face probably said back, _"Yep, right on brother o' mine, I got there first."_  

Really though, I couldn't help it. Raph had been bitching lately about all of us being _eternal virgins_ , and since I was keeping mine and Renet's relationship a secret, there wasn't much I could say as a rebuttal except; _have a little faith bro_. Which is bullshit. I mean seriously, the attitude that because we're turtles we'll never get to… you know… stick it in. That's fucked up. Have a little confidence, _that's_ what I should have been saying.

… Not that I can be the one to talk much. The only reason _**I**_ got laid, EVER, was because Renet made the decision. I had nothing to do with it. … I mean yeah, I was there, I helped seal the deal. But really, I'd have never made the move on her. Because I was green, and she was pink.

Colors are stupid.

But I'm rambling. Everyone's staring at me. Mostly looks of shock, but Donny was grinning and that was a plus. No one is really saying anything, and Renet starts to look worried. Then Sensei gave me a funny look- I say funny because I don't really know how to describe it. All I know is that he looked… confused is the best word I can come up with. Then he stands, looks at me with that same unsure stare that I've never seen on him before, and leaves.

Just gets up and walks away from the dinner table. Doesn't say anything, doesn't give any explanation. I mean, _we have other guests_. Usagi and Raptarr are there, so is Leatherhead. Even April and Casey. And he just… leaves.

I watch him walk into his room, close the door quietly, and I have no idea what to say.

… Except, "Well that sucks."

Donny rolled his eyes. Raphael still looked shocked. And then I look at Leonardo.

He. Looks. _Pissed_.

I stretch, give a wide yawn, look meaningfully at Renet, then say, "Well, gotta run, lovely dinner! Ta!" I grab her by her elbow, hoist her up out of her seat, and basically speed walk us to the lairs door.

We got halfway.

Suddenly this big hulking mass is standing in front of us, and I've gotta say, Leo can give Raph a run for his money in the _I look crazy when I'm angry_ department. He's green, but he's also red when he gets like this. It's just a big blotchy pissed off mess, and frankly it does nothing for him.

I say so, adding _calm down_ to my dialogue, and for some reason he gets more red and blotchy. _Damn_.

"What the shell is your problem?" He hisses, and I make a face.

" _Shell_? _Really_? Come on Leo, say hell and get over it, the shell puns are annoying."

… Probably not the smartest thing to point out. His eyes went all squinty when I said it.

"You want me to cuss? Fine. What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

I know. Wow. Must be pissed if he say's fuck. And really, there's no reason for all this. It's ridiculous.

"Leo, calm the _fuck_ down," I say, throwing the curse word purposely back in his face and taking a step near him. And yeah, I'm serious now. I mean, Renet is right there, and I refuse to act ashamed. I refuse to play into this ploy where Leo wants me to feel bad for being… a man (well, male). Because I'm not, dammit. … Wait, I am a man but not ashamed, that's what I mean.

Anyway, I don't care what the hell Leo or Raph or Sensei think. I'm _happy_. So _fucking_ deliriously happy with Renet and everything that goes along with a real relationship. The laughing, the fighting, the _fucking_ , the conversations, the trust. EVERYTHING. He can't make me apologize for that.

"You guys may be hung up on being a turtle, and having a shell, and being different," I snap, waiving my arm that isn't holding onto Renet's wildly, "but I don't care. I don't care about that shit Leo. I'm not altering my life to fit into this Bushido Ninja bullshit where I sequester myself in a sewer and never take real risks. Real, normal, everyday kinds of risks, like falling in love."

Not only was I being eloquent (it's not a first- if that's so hard to believe), but I'd went from standing at the table and saying _"Me and Renet are dating,"_ to professing my love. I hadn't even told Renet this, and here I was informing my brother that he wasn't going to make me stop loving her. Damn, could have picked a better way...

Renet squeezed my hand, must have been alright with her.

Leo scoffed. " _Love_?" He says the word like it's acid on the tongue. "Please Mike, you can't even take care of yourself."

I think, if I could look at myself in the mirror, I'd be that same ugly splotchy red that Leo was.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" I practically shout, throwing him off guard because I never yell. Not in anger, anyway.

Leo gets over the momentary shock though and soldiers on. "You are _so_ immature. You fall in love for the first girl that even acts interested and don't even think that maybe it's because she has ulterior motives? You're a _TURTLE_ Mikey!"

I realize then that not only am I teetering frighteningly close to punching Leo in the face (my fist balls at the thought), but also that he has missed some key facts. Renet realized it too though, because she's the one who responded.

"We've been dating for a year, Leonardo. We've had sex. Don't you think my ulterior motives would have been accomplished by now?"

She says it just like that. She doesn't yell or scream. She doesn't even seem upset. Cool as the wind or a cucumber or however that saying goes.

She's a better person than me. I was going yell it. At any rate, Leo has finally been shocked into silence. I can read all over his face that he had no idea that when I'd said we were dating, for how long I'd meant. And the sex thing is… well, he looks traumatized- like he'll probably never recover from such a blow.

"You… You've had _sex_ with him?" He whispers sex like it's a worse curse than fuck.

I don't give Renet a chance to answer. "Yeah Leo, _sex_ ," I say sex loudly, and it echo's off the walls of the lair. "We don't have to be virgins forever. Well…, _I_ don't have to be. I'm way better looking than you though."

Humor usually solves things. At least, it makes me feel better. But Leo just stares at me. Astonished. Angry. Disbelieving but knowing it's the truth we're feeding him. And I was tired of it. Tired of this lame ass conversation that was going nowhere. I sigh and grimace at my oldest brother, then give Renet a meaningful look. My grip tightens around her hand and then, _POOF_!

Everything is suddenly pink.

 

* * *

 

Null time anywhere else is kind of… normal. Noticeably different in subtle ways… but normal. Renet's room looks like a unicorn threw up in it. It's all pink and white and girly. Not that I can complain, my room is in a sewer. At any rate, we're no longer in the lair, but have been teleported to Null time. Renet takes the time to set down the time scepter in the corner of the room and remove her high heels without either of us speaking.

Then I look at her. She looks at me. We laugh. Crisis temporarily averted.

"Sorry," I tell her, taking her into my arms and doing what I feel is a stealthy version of leading her to the bed.

"Don't apologize," she replies. "You were wonderful. You stood up for me. … You love me."

I stop trying to coax her to the bed, thoughts of carnal pleasure put on hold.

"I do," I say, and I'm not laughing. Because this is serious. I fucking _love_ Renet. She's all the corny love songs, all the clichés, all the fairytale Disney movies that end with happily ever after. She's all of that.

"You are everything I thought I'd never had." I tell her. "And I don't want you to think that I love you because you're the first girl to show an interest, like Leo said. I love you because you make me laugh and have a brain. You come to see me and tell me you missed the sound of my voice. You _miss me_ when we're apart, do you know what that means to me?"

I'm holding her face in my hands now, realizing I've gone into a rant but not really able to stop. "You let me dork out and read you Spider-Man comics. You _get_ _me_. And you gave me a chance. You gave me a chance to prove that I'm more than a ninja or a turtle or the funny one. And all I'll do, for the rest of my life, is prove to you that I deserved that chance. I will _never_ abandon you, or back down, or give up, or be bullied into ending this relationship. I will never stop standing up for you. You are the rest of my life."

She was crying now, great big tears spilling from wide blue eyes. Damn my stupid thoughts, and equally damn my stupid mouth for saying them. But she kissed me, and through our lips I heard her say, "I love you, I love you, I love you," like it was a chant she couldn't stop saying. Like the _I'm sorry_ I chanted repeatedly after the first time we made love.

"I love _you_ ," I say, thinking of our first time and feeling my heart swell with emotion, loving her ever more, kissing her back fiercely and tasting salty tears. "But don't cry. I can think of _much_ more fun things to do than cry…"

Renet laughs a little and pulls back, wiping her red eyes with the back of her hands, sniffling. "You think about sex too much," she mumbles, but she's definitely not complaining. In fact, I can tell I've piqued her interest. She wraps her arms around me once more and kisses me, her tongue intertwining with mine, her fingers kneading my shoulders.

I smile and surprise her by grabbing her thighs and hoisting her so she's half wrapped around my waist (I think I've mentioned before that my shell makes it impossible for a woman to wrap her legs around me entirely). I walk the two steps to her bed and tumble onto it, never breaking the kiss, holding myself above her with my elbows. When the kiss does break, I look down at her dress. It's cute, black, and a little short.

"Let's get this off."

It's off and lying on the floor in five seconds flat. I sigh. Red bra, black thong. God I love Renet.

She smiles up at me, biting her lip and giving me a come hither look. I groan a bit, but resist. "I think you need a pick me up," I tell her kindly, my voice taking on that quality that she calls husky. And then I'm kissing her neck, the valley of her breasts, her flat stomach. I nip her hips when I reach them, and then I hear her gasp when I reach my intended destination and lick over her panties- probing where I know her bud lies and breathing in her scent. My hands lift her hips before grabbing her bare ass cheeks, eliciting another moan of delight from Renet.

I nip and lick her through her black thongs, kneading her ass, teasing her until she growls at me to _take off her goddamn panties_.

Happy to.

I try to slide them off her, but the damn things are a pain to maneuver over her thighs and I give up after ten seconds of fighting with the scrap of material and just rip each thin string at her hips and throw it to the floor that way. Yeah, I'm impatient. Renet gives a huff of mock annoyance (I hope it wasn't real), and rolls her eyes. But she's smiling, and then keening in passion as I continue to lick and probe, this time without the barrier of lace. It isn't long before her legs start to shake, and her moans get steadily louder. I take a finger and enter her, curving my finger as though I'm beckoning her to me, and it only take a ridiculously short minute before she clenches around me and cries out in ecstasy. Her hands are balled into fists, clutching the pink patterned sheets around her as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her body.

I watch her, taking her expression in and growing instantly hard at the thought of causing her this immense pleasure. Trust me, if anything could boost my confidence (or my arousal), its Renet's orgasms. I slide up the bed to sit next to her as she pants, resting my shell on her headboard and placing a pillow behind my head. On an exhale I let my cock emerge from my shell, giving it a half smile as it as it twitches and stands fully erect.

Renet is smiling (it's a great big goofy _I just came_ smile) and looking at me with interest.

"I have a headache," I tell her, gesturing to my cock. Renet laughs and bites her lip. My cock jumps as more blood rushes to it.

"I think I can help with that," she says, smiling as she settles herself between my legs. Her silky soft hands wrap around me, squeezing gently before running up and down my shaft. My eyes slide closed, enjoying the feeling, but they fly open when I feel her hot tongue run over the head of my penis. And then I watch, unable to tear my eyes away as she takes me in her mouth, her wet lips sliding over me, her mouth suctioning when she reaches the tip and draws hard on it. She does this over and over, and I have to grip my thighs because if I grab her head and try to guide her she'll kill me (happened once, never again).

My cock is too large for her to take all the way down her throat, however, so to compromise she keeps her hand on me and pumps as she goes down, her hand following her lips up and down so that there is continuous friction. It doesn't take long for me to feel close to that point of no return, my breathing erratic as she increases speed.

"Stop," I grunt, grabbing her wrist and drawing her away. She releases my cock from her mouth with a small pop, like it was a lollipop. I groan.

"Jesus Renet, fuck me."

She whimpers and straddles me, and I do nothing short of impale her on my cock. Her tight wetness envelops me, her hips grinding as she cries out in surprise. I take her hips and guide her up and down, feeling my cock straining against her, knowing I'm going to make her sore and not caring in the least. She's urging me on, begging me not to stop. I can feel myself sweating; can see the light sheen of it that has covered her own body. Her breasts, still confined in the red bra, rise and fall temptingly at eye level, and I moan as the visual brings me even closer to my peak. Knowing I'm fighting a losing battle as I curb my orgasm with willpower alone, I take my thumb and find Renet's clit, urging her closer to her own peak. She screams, my name getting lost on her lips so that all I hear is, "Mi… Mike… Miii!" And then she freezes, her walls clenching around me and her lips forming an O.

"Fuck," I mutter, feeling her climax around my shaft and knowing I was about to go as well. I flipped her over and pumped hard, gripping the headboard with one hand and pulling her leg over my shoulder with the other. She was urging me on now; grinding her hips up to meet my every thrust and saying, "Cum baby, please cum."

It was that last fervent command that sent me over the edge. I spilled myself deep inside of her on a gasp, my hips bucking erratically, fingers digging roughly into her skin. Renet smiled, gripping my shoulders as I came and still grinding her hips until I gave a last shudder and pulled away, laying down beside her.

We both lay there for a long time, unable to speak as we caught our breath. Then I hear Renet say, "I love you Mike."

I smile and throw my arm over her waist.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Renet brought me back to lair, hours later, leaving me alone in my room with a promise of return tomorrow.

I missed her already.

Deciding that there was no point avoiding them, I exited my room and headed straight to the kitchen, intending to satisfy my thirst, only to find all of my brothers seated at the round kitchen table. I had obviously interrupted a conversation, and the conversation had obviously been about me. They all stopped dead in the middle of what they were saying and looked at me. I laughed a little.

"Yo," I said, nodding. Raphael unconsciously nodded back.

Leo made a face. "You smell like…" He trailed of, not knowing how to finish.

"Sex?" I supplied. Leonardo scowled but did not deny it. Whatever. I got my water, finished the full glass without pause, then filled it back up and drank at my leisure.

"So," I began, unable to let the silence continue. "Do you need me to leave so you can keep talking about it, or do you actually wanna ask me about Renet?"

Donny grinned. "Hey, you get no issues with me Mike. Not only did I already know, but I think it's great."

I smiled at Don, happily accepting that he'd be the one to constantly accept any life decision I made with a logical, open mind. I looked to Raph, and he shrugged. "I'm just pissed you lost your V card before us. Its bull shit." But he gave me a half smile. So far so good. I looked to Leo.

There was a momentary pause, filled with his scowling at me, before he said, "I think you're an… _adult_. Do what you want."

Obviously Don and Raph had talked to him. There had been a lot of sarcasm in the word _adult_ , but he'd at least conceded it. And I also thought it was a bit high and mighty of him to say it like he was giving me permission.

Donny seemed like he knew what I was thinking, because he gave me an apologetic look, "We had to let him know that we'd be losing our virginity at some point too, and he couldn't act like this every time someone has sex."

I laughed, momentarily regretting that I'd missed that conversation. Then I remembered where I'd been while they had talked, and decided that what I had been doing was way more productive.

There was a clearing of a throat that cut through my thoughts, and I turned to see Splinter in the doorway, leaning heavily on his walking stick and wearing the same unreadable expression as before.

"Come with me, my son."

My heart stopped.

 _Fuck_.

I sat down my glass and followed him through the living room and into the dojo, my spirits sinking as I catch Leo's look of satisfaction- like he knows Splinter will agree with him. And fuck, he probably will. He was going to tell me to stop seeing Renet, and I would have to say no. Would he kick me out? I felt true fear build in my chest. Splinter was my father; would he really do that? Just throw me to the streets? Where would I even go?  

He sat on a mat, crossing his legs and resting his palms on his knees. I followed suit, sitting across from him, my face weary. There was silence, and then;

"Michelangelo, please calm down."

I did not. Instead I said (without really thinking), "Please don't be mad at me. Please don't kick me out."

Whatever he thought I was going to say, it was not that. Splinter looked surprised at my words. I saw his eyes widen in a mixture of shock and hurt. "My son," he began, "I would never do such a thing. I am sorry that I walked away before." At this he paused, looking as though he were searching for the right words.

"Before today," he continued, "I had not entertained the idea that any of you would be… with someone. Not without my knowledge. I think that perhaps this is the first time I have ever been truly surprised by one of my son's actions. That does not mean I am angry with you."

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do if you hated me," I said, and again I saw a look of hurt cross his face.

"That will never happen Michelangelo, you have my blessing."

After that he went on at great length about keeping secrets from him, and surprising him in front of a room of guests with unexpected news.

"Never again," he said sternly. "Tell me _before_ everyone else."

And then it was done. Everyone knew. Just like that, there were no more secrets. Renet knew that I loved her, and my family was okay with what was going on (Leo would have to deal with it). It was like a weight had been lifted. I could breathe easy.

As I left the dojo Splinter called to me, tentative and guarded, "Please take a shower, my son."

… Oh yeah. Sex with Renet. I smell like… sex with Renet.

 _Damn_.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *waves erratically*  
> Did you like it?!  
> *slaps you lightly*  
> Did you LIKE IT?!!  
> *shakes you until your neck snaps*  
> DID YOU FUCKING LIKE IT????!!!!!?!?!?.


End file.
